The Language of Flowers
by hyuuga's pale rose
Summary: Rated M just incase. After Naruto is crowned Hokage, it's impertinent that he finds a wife. But with his growing disinterest in his suitors, who will he choose? He'll have to team up with the most unlikely person to court his true love.


_While listening to some Rascal Flatts, I had the greatest inspiration for a new story…and of course it had to be NaruHina! It'll be fairly short, but full of fluff of course. I hope you guys like this excerpt! _

The Language of Flowers:

Prologue

"Naruto, would you _please_ find it in yourself to pay attention?" Tsunade grumbled in irritation. However, her heir wasn't listening. Instead, he was reading paperwork at his desk. Jiraiya sighed in the little loveseat in the corner as Tsunade paused the slideshow and towered over the Rokudaime's desk. "Naruto. Now is not the time for work. We're trying to decide your future here."

Bored azure eyes glanced up between long lashes, "And I really don't give a damn about finding a wife at eighteen, Obaa-chan." Tsunade sighed in exasperation and took the stack of paperwork, flipping through it. All ridiculous compared to her precious godson finding his true love…She vaguely heard Naruto's attempts at retrieving the paper he was halfway signing. "Would you give that back! I have to sign off the blue prints for the new medical facility by tomorrow!" The young man was just a little miffed by his godparents' persistence.

"No." She smiled impishly. Instead she opened a filing cabinet and shoved the pile inside. Then she wheeled his desk chair in front of the slideshow, "Now just sit and watch. And _please_ be serious about this Naruto." She pressed play on the ancient machine and a picture of an elegant woman appeared with a small bio. "This is Angelique Belmont. She's twenty-five and is the French ambassador's daughter. Hobbies include skiing and painting. She went to school to become a kindergarten teacher." She paused in thought. "She sounds nice, doesn't she Jiraiya?"

However, he was paying far more attention to how the sheik, blue silk dress hugged every curve of her body. He nodded his head in wistful approval. Tsunade rolled her eyes and clicked to the next slide.

"Emily Ackerman: twenty years old, daughter of the prime minister, naturalist. She works in a national park, studying the marsupials in the area. What a character! Right Naruto?" She nudged his shoulder and got no response. With a sigh, she clicked the next button.

"Desdemona Lagana is the daughter of a very powerful, very _rich_ Greek man. She sculpts, rides horses, cooks, bakes, and swims cross country for fun…" Tsunade trailed off as Naruto faked a snore in his chair.

Jiraiya put his head in his hands and mumbled, "This is hopeless…"

* * *

Sasuke took a long drag from his cigarette as he anticipated his next shot. Currently, he was stripes and had four balls left in the pool game. With a feathery light touch, he let the pool stick slide through his fingers, "Number fourteen, right corner pocket." His shot missed by centimeters and ricocheted off the side of the billiard table, effectively knocking his opponent's ball closer to the goal.

Kiba barked a laugh at the other side of the table, "What the hell was that, Sasuke?"

Before he could respond accordingly, the bar door opened and everything grew quiet. He turned to see his best friend walking towards them. Naruto's gaze shifted uncomfortably around them, "I'll never quite get used to this."

Kiba smirked, "Yea, Hokage. You sure can clear a room!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So how'd the match making session go?"

Naruto glowered at the wall. "Let's just say I'm ready for a night off. Anyone up for drinks?"

"Hell yea!" they chorused. The trio went up to the bar and ordered a couple of beers. They remained silent as they sipped their beverages.

Naruto looked around the room, "Hey Kiba, where are Shikamaru and Shino? I thought they were gonna meet us at ten?"

Kiba swirled his beer and took a hearty gulp, "Shikamaru's running late. Called and said he was still training with team eight. Then uh…" Kiba's glance focused on a corner of the establishment. "Of course Shino is scaring the shit outta the black jack players. Lucky bastard always wins…" He took another swig in total admiration for his teammate.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed heartily and murmured together in low voices, "So what's the deal man? Just pick one and make them happy. She can be beautiful, smart, powerful, or all three! The important thing is that you have a wife to pass on the Uzumaki and Namikaze genes, right?" Sasuke was as exasperated as the Sannin; but he was also worried for the well being of his friend. As Hokage, as the last of two prestigious clans, it was his duty to procreate.

Naruto sighed, "Because I'm not like that Sasuke. You _know _I'm not." He stared at the contents of his bottle intently as he poured his heart out, "Maybe I want to do things right; maybe I want to court a girl, ask for her father's blessing, date a couple years, _then _get married and have a bunch of bouncing babies. But right now, I can't do that. I'm just so busy! It's only been a month since my coronation, and already I have so much to do. I have plans for a new school building, new training grounds, fixing up my dad's house, fixing the Uchiha compound, and planning a new affordable medical clinic!"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, "…You know you bring all this stress on yourself right? No one says you have to finish those projects ASAP."

Naruto glared at him, "Whether that's true or not, I want to be the best Hokage I can be. I want this village to prosper, like it did before the war. Tsunade led us through the Depression, but I want to bring new hope to these people. Adding new commerce is where it starts."

Kiba interjected, "Well…no one expects you to kill your social life in the process. After all, social skills are important in politics." He cringed as he waited for Naruto's fist. But it never came. Instead, the young Hokage was deep in thought.

The doors opened wide and team eight walked through looking exhausted. "I don't know about you, but I'm grabbing some sake." Chouji muttered as he ambled towards the bartender.

Ino took a seat on the other side of Sasuke and ordered a martini. "So what's up guys?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kiba smirked, "Oh, the usual: talking about the Hokage's big day."

"Ah." She stirred her drink with mild interest. "So…?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose; he was getting a headache from all the pent up irritation. "Would you guys just leave me alone already? Maybe I've already found someone!" He stood and paid for his round of drinks. Everyone stared wide eyed as they pondered who the Mrs. might be. "Ino. I'll walk you home," he said gruffly, "I need to talk to you."

Without question she paid and strolled quietly out of the bar with him. And then the whispers started.

* * *

"Sorry about that back there…" Naruto closed his eyes and savored the cool fall air. "I _have_ found someone. I just don't have the guts to tell her."

Ino walked silently beside him as they walked to the flower shop. She looked confused. "But Naruto…you're the _Hokage: _The strongest ninja in the fire nation. And you're trying to tell me that some female stuff scares the crap outta you?"

He sighed, "Maybe? But there's more to it than that…" she waited patiently for him to continue, "I feel like she deserves far better. I'm the Kyuubi's jinchurriki which puts me and whoever I choose in constant danger; not to mention whatever children I have. I also won't be home often _because I'm_ Hokage now. She deserves someone who will love and cherish her no matter what…but my duty is to my people. And well…what if she doesn't like me Ino? What if I'm too bold, or rash, or insensitive for her tastes? What if—"

"Okay stop." She held up her hand. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Everyone knows how dedicated you are to your village…but not so much than to the people you care about. Whoever it is will be the luckiest, happiest, most privileged woman to have you." she smiled and narrowed her eyes, "But just out of curiosity, who is it?" she tried to act innocent in her attempts of coaxing her answer out.

Naruto looked at her shrewdly, "I really don't think you can keep a secret; no offense Ino." He returned her smile with brilliance.

"None taken. I know how serious this is to you, so I won't break your confidence. Just tell me; maybe I can help you out."

He considered this for a moment. "You know, maybe you can…" he missed a step and stopped walking as he looked at her critically, "…You know, this is horribly embarrassing; would you mind guessing?"

Ino rolled her eyes and kept sauntering, "Alright you big baby. I'm assuming she lives here?" she got a nod of confirmation. "Okay, is she in our age group?" another nod, full of chagrin. Ino smiled at how flushed the Hokage was getting, "Hmm…well I doubt its Sakura…?"

"Hell no!" his tone was mutinous.

"Okay, okay! Just checking. It's not me. Tenten is taken. So," she smiled confidently, "you're into big chested, pale eyed, raven haired beauties huh?" she busted out laughing as Naruto blushed heavily at her description.

"I need your help," he nodded, ashamed of being so inept. "I know what to say. I just don't know how to tell her." Another block of walking and they were at their destination.

Ino eyed the title of her family's store. "I have an idea."

* * *

Naruto glanced around the beautiful arrangements, in search of the perfect bouquet. Ino was sitting at the counter, pouring over a scroll of paper and a ball ink pen, copying Naruto's message. He settled on a bunch that flourished with bright white and smiled. Ino looked up and nodded her head at the choice.

"So, once a week I'll be here after hours to order a bouquet and give you the note to copy." His smile was radiant, and Ino was more than happy to help. Hinata wouldn't know what hit her.

"Yep. Just be sure you're not followed okay?"

He picked out a pretty vase with some scroll work design in the glass and paid for his purchase, "I will." Naruto headed for the door but turned with his hand on the door jam, "Oh, Ino? Thanks."

Ino smiled at him and placed the card carefully in the arrangement before putting it back in the fridge for the night. Tomorrow, her best friend's life would change forever.

* * *

_It's a little cheesy, corny, borderline insanity. But in any case, it's something else to keep me busy : ). Review please!_

_Hyuuga's Pale Rose_


End file.
